


An Apple a Day

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Season 6B)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: You can apparently cheat at bobbing for apples...





	

“Doctor, that’s cheating!” Jamie fumed, folding his arms in a pout.

“It’s not cheating!” the Doctor insisted through a mouthful of apple as he lifted his now-soaked head from the tub of apples in water.

“Aye, it is! Ye’re suppose t’ bob for apples, nae use yer space crocodile breathing ways t’ stay under there until ye get the best one!”

“It’s a respiratory bypass system, and why can’t I use my inherent talents?” he scoffed, someone pulling a towel from his pockets to dry his hair off as he placed the apple on the table.

“Ye look like a waterlogged selkie.”

“Jealous?”

“Och, I can use my inherent talents just as well as ye!”

Before the Doctor could stop him, Jamie placed the handle of his knife in his mouth and bobbed once in the tub, surfacing with an apple impaled upon the knife.

“Ha! And faster than ye!”

“Now _that’s_ cheating! You’re not allowed to use a knife!”

“Ye ne’er said that! Anyway, I win–I got the apple faster than ye. One more point for… what was it Zoe used to say? Aye, _human ingenuity_!”

“Oh, piffle!”


End file.
